The invention relates to a machining tool with a holder and with a cutting head which can be screwed into the holder and relates to such a cutting head. The cutting head for its part comprises a cutting-edge region and a coupling region. Such a cutting head that can be screwed into a holder is known, for example, from U.S. 2001/0041089 A1.
On account of the present-day precision production methods for cutting tools, in particular cutting heads, it is possible to produce a cutting head without laborious finishing operations, in particular grinding work on the cutting-edge region, being required at the end of the production process. For reasons of cost, it is desired on the one hand to dispense with clamping aids, for example clamping pins, in the coupling region, and on the other hand to complete the cutting tool without having to carry out remachining in the coupling region of the cutting head to make it fit into the holder.
The periodical “NZ-Fertigung”, issue 5, year 2009, discloses in the “Sonderteil Tools” [special tools supplement] a tool from the Walter company with a milling cutter referred to as “ConeFit”, in which the cutter head is clamped in the cutter head holder with the aid of a conical thread and an adjoining continuation. A disadvantage of this tool is the introduction of forces. On account of the conical form of the thread, the latter tends to keep tightening itself during the milling machining and thereby increase the forces acting in the screwed coupling.